


fine furniture

by holdenscoffee (spacebarista)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Teasing, The Expanse Fandom Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/holdenscoffee
Summary: Naomi's lovers are still getting used to each other, but Drummer finds a way to show Holden her appreciation.





	fine furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/gifts).



> Written for The Tumblr Expanse Exchange run by the-roci! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I was doubly psyched to have been sent a draolden prompt for trcunning (who I HOPE is the one I'm tagging here on AO3, as tumblr is being a pain and not letting me tag)! 
> 
> Special thanks to Silver for reading it over for me and helping me land on a solid idea. I just... love Draolden a lot and I hope to write more about them in the future!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review if you can!

The air cycler’s gentle humming is _just_ different enough from the _Roci_ that Naomi can tell the difference. She can hear it over the water running in the en suite. Over Jim’s soft breathing in her ear. It’s enough to itch at her mind that she’s _somewhere new_.

 

At least she’s in good company.

 

Jim hums as he snuggles into her. “She promised me a towel _ages_ ago.”

 

“Maybe she’s just washing some of that _Earther sweat_ off her skin,” Naomi jokes, turning her head to kiss his forehead. He snorts.

 

“She really said that, didn’t she?”

 

Naomi’s incredibly grateful—and reassured—to hear the teasing tone in his own sleepy voice. She runs her fingers through his damp, curling hair. “Give her time. You take some getting used to.”

 

“‘S what I keep hearing.”

 

The door across from the bed slides open, the dim light inside silhouetting Camina’s lithe form. She gazes at them for a moment, expression hidden in shadow. The light flicks off. And a damp towel lands on Holden’s face. As he jolts up from Naomi’s side, sputtering—to Naomi’s own surprised laughter—Camina slowly crosses to them, taking her time. She’s still going through her PT; her normally sauntering gait when away from her _official_ post of _Head of Medina Station_ still slightly stiff. Jim shakes his head before using the offending towel to _finally_ clean himself up.

 

“I no forget you, _Jimmy_ ,” she singsongs, sitting on the edge of the brand new, big enough for the three of them—and freshly christened—bed. Now that she’s close enough, Naomi can see she’s pulled on a tank top, some panties. All Naomi had thrown on was Jim’s discarded shirt. Camina must pick up on it, given the way her eyes linger on the garment as she hands Naomi a towel of her own, shooting Naomi a pointed look. “Was I gone too long? Was he complaining that I was gone too long?”

 

Naomi smiles, stretching now that Jim no longer lays on half her body. The shirt inches up over her thighs, and she feels two pairs of eyes watching the movement. She smirks at them before starting to clean herself up. “Just a little.”

 

Jim huffs and breaks his gaze from her little show to toss his towel into the recycler. “This was fun until I had _two_ people picking on me,” he grumbles, waving a hand between the two of them.

 

Camina drapes herself over his back, her arms looping around his neck. “Oh come on, Jimmy…” She presses her lips to the hollow behind his ear, Jim sighing—happily, this time—and closing his eyes. She nips the same spot earning a side eye from him. “You know we do it with _love_.”

 

Jim glares at her, but Naomi sees his hand rest on her thigh anyway as he turns to meet her eyes. Her heart skips a beat. Even after the last few hours… the last few _weeks_ … seeing two of the people she loves most be as casually intimate with each other as they are with her is still _thrilling_. She hadn’t been sure this would work… and yet it _might_.

 

“ _Her_ , I believe,” Jim states, nodding towards Naomi. “ _You,_ I think, just enjoy getting under my skin, even when it’s in your own bed.”

 

“ _Our_ bed,” Naomi reminds him, sitting up to turn his face towards her, to kiss him slow and deep. He hums into the kiss and she feels the rumble all the way to her toes. When she pulls back, she sees Camina watching them. Her gaze is not jealous, not sad. Mischievous, smug… and a little _hungry_. Naomi meets her eyes for just a moment before looking back to Jim, to run a finger down his jaw. “Our very _nice_ bed that _you_ picked out for our new rooms on Medina, right, Camina?”

 

“Hm?” Naomi shoots her a look over Jim’s shoulder and Camina clears her throat. “Yeah. Course. Thank you for the very nice… _bed_. It’s very…” She smirks at Naomi, rests her cheek against she side of his head, her mouth right by his ear. “Big.”

 

Jim blinks, his eyes moving in Camina’s direction, even if he can’t see her. “We’re… still talking about the _bed_ … right?”

 

Camina simply hums low and long into his ear, and Naomi sees him shiver as his eyes fall closed again. She lays back down, content to watch whatever Drummer has planned for their Earther. She takes one of Jim’s hands in hers. He gives her fingers a light squeeze.

 

“Mmhm, still talk about _bed_ ,” Camina whispers, trailing a hand up to his hair. She tangles her fingers in his dark almost-curls, and he leans into her touch. “And the pillows, blankets… soft and luxurious and perfect for _grabbing_.”

 

Jim’s eyebrows draw together, but his eyes don’t open. Naomi can read the confusion all the way into his inner monologue. He’s always been an open book to her. To anyone. Still, she’d been surprised when he’d responded to her opening up to him about lingering feelings for Camina with telling her about attraction of his own. When he’d suggested they give _this_ a try. Giving Drummer what she’s wanted. Encouraging Naomi to have what she’s realized she wanted. Maybe he has some pages she should read more closely.

 

Introspection doesn’t stop Camina from complimenting the… _furniture_. 

 

Her free hand trails down Jim’s arm. The one Naomi also holds. “The frame is _sturdy_ and _strong._ Can support all three of us.”

 

The corner’s of Jim’s mouth twitch. “Can _try_ anyway. The way _you_ go at it, it might—”

 

Camina nips the shell of his ear, stopping his teasing in its tracks. “Need to learn how to shut your _pashang_ mouth and _listen_ , Earther.”

 

Holden cracks an eye open to look down at Naomi. She smiles at him, brushes her thumb over his knuckles. “You do, honey.”

 

He sighs. Closes his eye again. “‘Kay.”

 

Camina smirks at Naomi. _He isn’t getting it_.

 

Naomi shrugs. _He will._

 

Jim shivers as Camina’s fingers trace over his chest, his abs. “Mattress _firm_ , comfortable… great to be on _top_ of…” Naomi watches her hand slowly slip lower. Inching down with every word, Jim leaning back unconsciously. “Mi think it gonna last for a very, _very_ long time…” At the last word, Camina strokes her hand over him, earning a startled hiss.

 

Taking advantage of Jim’s distraction and her hand in his hair, Camina turns his face to hers and crushes her mouth to his. Naomi pushes up onto her elbows, watching with rapt attention, keeping Jim’s hand in hers. Their kiss is different from the kiss she’d shared with Holden earlier. Where Naomi had poured love into each brush of their lips, Camina drips lust and _wanting_. It’s still early for them. Still new, like these rooms and the furniture. She wants them to feel the same way for each other that she feels for them. Still… Her heart skips a beat, her body warms. She doesn’t think they’ll _actually_ go again tonight… but she wouldn’t say _no_ , after this little show.

 

When Jim and Camina finally break apart, they’re panting, flushed, _beautiful_. Distracting. It takes Naomi a moment to realize that Camina’s hand had shifted back to his stomach. There won’t be another round tonight. Jim gazes at Camina, and she gazes at his lips. All Naomi hears is their breathing and the air cyclers. Until Camina finally blinks and meets Jim’s gaze.

 

“You did good, Holden,” she whispers with a tiny nod. “It’s good. Thank you.”

 

Jim smiles. Camina tries not to, and fails. Naomi can’t help but smile. This _will_ work. _They_ will.

 

Camina takes one last chance to stretch her legs, retrieving Jim’s briefs for him—so he’s not the _only_ naked one—before the three of them shuffle around and settle in for the night. They end up where they’d been: Jim in the middle, Naomi culled up against his front while Camina spoons him. All of them able to touch each other, their legs tangled together in a way that’s slightly strange but entirely _right_. After a chorus of good nights, kisses to various body parts, and a few moments, all Naomi can hear again are those air cyclers. Jim and Camina’s breathing. She closes her eyes, lets herself be lulled into a doze by the combined sounds of _life_.

 

Until Jim yelps, jolts, startles Naomi awake. She raises an eyebrow, and he glares over his shoulder. Camina’s head appears behind his, grin smug and pleased.

 

“Forgot to tell him about this _ass_. How you keep your hands off it?”

 

Naomi snorts. “Can’t say it’s not a _challenge_.”

 

Jim scoffs. “She _pinched_ me.”

 

“You’ll live, _inya_ baby,” Camina teases. But there’s an affection in her tone that takes out any bite. She kisses his temple before settling behind him. “Got more planned for that ass than a _pinch_.”

 

Jim scoffs again, shakes his head. Naomi catches the ghost of a smile as he too settles back in. Naomi snuggles close against him, nuzzling his neck as she reaches over him to brush her fingers over Camina’s hip. She feels Camina rest a hand on Jim’s side under her arm. Jim’s arm drapes over Naomi, fingers tracing shapes on her back. They all touch, trying to stay connected even in sleep.

 

Jim drifts off first, his breath evening out as it brushes her cheek. Camina soon follows him. But Naomi lies in their embrace, relishes in their touches. The two people who loved her and let her go and welcomed her back. The people _she_ loves and never wants to let go of.

 

If she’s lucky, she’ll never have to. For once, she thinks she’s lucky.

 

Naomi finally falls asleep minutes later, lulled by new air cyclers and a duet of soft, even breathing. 


End file.
